


My little fox

by Gracidia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko plays the role of the favourite crazy aunt, Baby Naruto, Babysitter Pakkun, Definitely a smart Naruto, Gen, Slight Angst in the beginning, bad language, basically just me gushing about my baby Naru feels, first fanfic so don't expect much, hoping to mostly follow cannon events but may change, probably lots of fluff(duh), protective daddy!, writing this as it comes so no clear plot, young daddy Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracidia/pseuds/Gracidia
Summary: "Kakashi the lover is amazing,but Kakashi the father is breathtaking"~The Demilitarized Zone, a yaoi fanfic by  michelerene.---------------------Kakashi didn't know much about raising a child.Much less his sensei's heir,It can't be that hard.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure where to mention the inspiration quote and fic,so I just mentioned it in the summary.  
> un-betaed,probably has spelling mistakes.Ah well Enjoy~

"So here we are..."

  
Kakashi stood in the entryway of his little apartment with the little bundle in his arms and a baby bag hanging loosely from his right arm.Little Naruto had been quiet the entire journey,after the first few hours of his parent's death it seems he had cried his lungs out during their funeral.The adults simply ignored the high pitched wailing but Kakashi's heart bled every second the crying continued.None of the elders even looked towards the newborn,Kakashi was furious,here is sensei's son,the village's yondaime hokage's son,their _savio_ ur's son crying and no one bothers _to even fucking look at him_.No nurses,no ninja,none of these people even seem to give a shit.There was a fire of pure rage burning in his chest,in his studies with his father Kakashi knows well the fate of a jinchuriki in relation with their village but Naruto didn't deserve any of their hate,the fact that little Naruto had been cursed the very day he was born and lost both his parents at the same time simply made Kakashi more bitter.The hokage kept talking to the civilians about how the yondaime 'defeated' the kyuubi,the children had somber expressions over the news but the adults' remained unfazed,someone had leaked Naruto's new status as a jinchuriki and all of them,the fools they were directed their hate and sorrow towards the innocent little bundle that was weeping on the stone altar but kakashi ignored it all in favour of watching the wailing child, now an orphan.He kept watching as the adults passed by the child with sneers and faces clearly showing their hate and disgust,at every dirty look the fire in Kakashi simply burnt harsher.

  
Kakashi simply shook his head.No point in being angry over those lowlife villagers,little Naru is now his responsibility.Despite being a 13 year old child himself,Kakashi fought tooth and nail over Naruto's guardianship.Playing over his ninja status as a jonin,he is by ninja law,considered an adult.It took a month of pulling favours from his seniors and making frequent visits to the hokage.So along with recommendation letters,his accomplishments as a konoha ninja and his legal status,the sandaime had no choice but to agree.Thinking back reeling in a letter from the Daimyo might have been a low blow against the hokage,the favour mostly being rescuing his daughter,who had,quote "Fallen in love with her white haired angel".The princess had demanded to be wed but luckily Minato,sensei at the time managed to convince her that her angel was too young and shy to accept such a passionate proposal.Young Kakashi had snorted and glared at his sensei but said nothing in protest,the princess taking the argument as the truth had stared crying over how inconsiderate she was being.So with a teary face the princess had grabbed her angel's hands,ignoring the vicious glare directed at her,she promised that even if they can't be wed she'd wait for him to be brave enough to confess and that if he ever needed help he could always come to her.Kakashi had brushed her off at the time,but he finds that it's only thanks to the princess that he'd gotten Naruto.The Daimyo does spoil his princess rotten afterall.

  
Kakashi slowly made his way to his bedroom.He placed little Naruto on the bed and emptied out the contents of the baby bag.Kakashi had bought a baby guide the very day he had decided to take naruto in.He's never been much of a children's person or even a person's person if he thinks about it,thinking about his own childhood wouldn't help either.He never really got to be a child growing up in a househould with a single ninja dad.He'd been training the day he'd learned to walk,on top of being labelled a genius, Kakashi had the best tutor,his father,Sakumo Hatake,konoha's legendary white fang.Kakashi had spent his childhood trying to please his father,his father in turn only had praise for his son.His pre-gennin days only consisted of his father and training.But that all changed the day he walked in on his father's suicide,living in his old mansion haunted him,memories of better days would play in front of his eyes like a broken record.The apartment he has now is a standard jonin appartment,living room with a dinning table for four and a couch near the window,the hallway had three routes:go left single bedroom,go right small kitchen,go straight bathroom.There isn't much in Kakashi's home,he's more out of the place than in anyway,out on missions or crashing at minato's guestroom.

  
Kakashi's heart throbbed a little at the thought of his sensei. _It's already been a month_.He looks at Naruto on the bed,baby guide book still in hand.

  
"Guess it's just me and you now little Naru"he says to the sleeping child.

  
Turning his attention back to the book. _Let's see now,I've already read chapter 1 to 24,chapter 25 talks about baby proofing a house_.

 

* * *

  
Kakashi jerks awake.He turns over to look at the time _.It's 3 in the morning,it's only been an hour since i've put Naru to bed_.Lazily, he gets up and walks towards the baby crib in the corner of his bedroom.All the while Naruto continues to cry.Kakashi gently picks him up and checks his diaper. _Nope,all clean_.He knows Naruto can't be hungry,he'd fed him just before bed.

  
"What's wrong with you kid?"Kakashi asks the child miserably.Naruto continued to cry with the occasional hiccup.Even with his sleep deprived mind Kakashi recalled from his baby guide that newborns don't have regular sleeping pattern until 3 months old. _Sigh,i'll just have to coax him into sleeping again_.Kakashi took out a star shaped music box he had bought recently and let the melody play.

  
All the while,Kakashi tiredly paced around the room gently swaying Naruto, who's head was against Kakashi's shoulder.This went on for a good 30 minutes,the crying wouldn't stop and the little guardian was getting desperate.

  
"Please stop crying Naruto"The boy pleaded.

  
Kakashi had started patting little Naru's back and hummed along with the melody.This seemed to work as the baby's cries gradually lost volume and ended in little whimpers. Kakashi looked at the time; 4:10 am.He had to report for a mission at 7 but planned on showing up at 9,he has a reasonable excuse this time too. Making his way towards Naruto's crib,he wanted to get atleast 3 hours worth of sleep but as soon as he removed Naruto from his shoulder,the crying started again. _Arrrggggghhhhh._

  
"Shhhhhh Shhhhhh,it's okay I'm still here" Kakashi whispered softly.Whether or not little Naruto understood, he quieted down as his head was placed back on the white haired ninja's shoulder. Kakashi gave a soft sigh,happy the kid didn't get into another crying fit. _What do I do now though?He'll start crying if I try to put him in the crib and I need to sleep._

  
So what the young ninja did was go in the living room and sit on the couch,making sure not to move Naruto too much.He managed to get somewhat comfortable with Naruto still softly breathing on his chest.Considering that the little bundle wasn't crying,Kakashi gladly closed his eyes to get some well deserved rest.And that's how he woke up the next morning with a sore neck and Naruto's head still resting on his shoulder.

 

* * *

  
**BAM! BAM! THUD!**

  
A boy in green spandex broke down Kakashi's door and greeted maxing out his volume.

  
"Kakashi my dear friend and eternal rival!Come join me in this glorious morning and-" **SLAM!** A baby bottle was thrown in his face at shiruken speed.

  
"Be quiet you idiot!Naruto is still sleeping!" Kakashi hissed out.

  
Might Guy quieted down but the enthuasim in his voice didn't die down."Yes!The little joy in my most Youthful rival's life!Allow me to endeavor our Naruto in the ways of youth!"

  
Said rival simply grunted in annoyance.He sipped his morning coffee,he didn't care if he was too young to be enjoying coffee,life can be a bitch and he wasn't planning on functioning after only minimum sleep without his morning battery.

  
"I'd rather get stuck with that witch Anko on a mission before I ever let you babysit for Naruto"  
  
Kakashi shivered at the thought of either happening,if he ever even considered asking for a sitter, Guy would be his last choice.He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of coming home and seeing sensei's son dressed in that horrible green plastic bodywear. Kakashi made a mental note to make sure to never leave Naruto and Guy in the same room,next thing he'd know, Guy would brainwash his little Naru into a mini Guy. On the other hand being paired with the snake mistress wasn't any better.Mission with her called for near death experiences, which just happens to be caused by snakes.The witch always manages to scott free no matter what,no one can blame her when she doesn't directly summon the snakes,Konoha is just so conveniently located in a forest,there are bound to be snakes everywhere and just because she can talk to them doesn't mean she can control the snakes into attacking her team mates,even if said snake just happens to butter up to her. _Nope,it didn't mean squat._

  
"So what do you want Guy?"Kakashi asked.  
  
Giving a nice guy pose,Guy replied in normal volume.  
  
"The hokage has called both of us to report for our most recent adventure!" At that Kakashi gave a questioning glance.  
  
"What are you talking about?I submitted the mission report yesterday"  
  
"Yes my rival!You most likely did,the flames of youth burn bright in your eyes and also in the eyes of our most youthful mission supervisors! Very bright indeed!"  
  
Kakashi rolled his eyes at the other boy's antics.  
  
"Just get to the point"  
  
"Very well!Our supervisors had the most youthful morning and decided a morning session of youthful gambling was in order!The losing team taking shots in the most competitive manner!I must say, once we come of age my rival, we should take part in this most youthful practice!"  
  
Kakashi simply stared at the spandex boy.  
  
"What does having drunk imbeciles have to do with me having to write a report again?"  
  
"That is a very good question!Our most youthful supervisors had,in the most festive manner used the mission reports to start a most youthful bonfire in the office!"Guy ended with a wide smile,his teeth sparkling.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as Kakashi blankly stared at the other imbecile in his house. _God kill me now_.Looking at his empty coffee mug,he sighed as he felt another headache coming.He had hoped to relax after yesterday's B-rank mission,with Naruto in his care Kakashi tries to spend as little time on missions as possible.Putting his cup away, Kakashi bit his finger.

  
**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

  
Out of the puff of smoke stood a little pug dog.  
  
"Pakkun I need you to watch Naruto again today,it'll be just for a while."Kakashi said.  
  
"Roger boss,I'll make sure the lil pup's safe."the dog responded.  
  
"Good I'll be back in an hour,2 max in case of unexpected circumstances"  
  
Pakkun joined the sleeping baby on the baby mat on the livingroom floor.  
  
"Bottle is in the fridge,warm the milk for 20 seconds only,not more and not less, Naruto would be cranky otherwise.Be sure to burp him after his feeding,he burps easier on his stomach while patting his back.Oh and don't worry about changing his diaper I cleaned him before putting him to sleep.Also if he still cries after feeding play the music box in my room otherwise-"  
  
"Boss I got it,this isn't the first time you've had me look over the runt"the dog replied exasperated from under the blanket.  
  
"Right,I just wanted to remind you.Just in case..." The dog simply rolled it eyes at it's master's worrying.  
  
Guy on the other hand,had stars in his eyes. Carefully looking at his rival,he had noticed just how tired the other boy looked.Hair dishiveled and bags under his eyes just telling how hard it was upon the other to look after the little one. Guy's admiration for his friend just went up another level,aside from taking on difficult missions,his rival had to come home and look after a child.Guy had never looked after a baby himself but he had seen the effects of parenting on adults.Guy felt his chest burn in passion,so much passion that he felt he had to take part in another morning workout session.Just as Kakashi was about to about his mouth.

  
"YOSHHH!I AM GLAD TO SEE MY RIVAL TAKE PART IN RAISING THE YOUTHFUL BUDS,LET US SEE WHO CAN NURTURE THE NEXT GENERATION IN THE MOST YOUTHFUL MANNER!"Guy challenged aloud.  
  
Unfortunatly for Kakashi,Guy's volume had startled Naruto awake and the little guy started crying all over again.Furious,the white haired nin turned towards the spandex wearing chunin, his single eye narrowed in rage and his face darkened, the bags under his eyes just made his face look more sinister with his mask.  
  
 **"GUYYYYYYY!"**  
  
Guy had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. Still smiling he replied.  
  
"It is alright my rival!I shall take resp-"  
  
Kakashi had simply thrown out the other ninja and tried to lull Naruto to sleep.He ended up being 2 hours late.


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Aunt Anko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey another chapter~! Un-betaed,probably has spelling mistakes.I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chap so lemme just say it now so people don't sue me.I don't own Naruto,just the story.If I did though i'd hand the rights over to Kizukatana and have her write it,her Sasunarusasu is pure gold.Ranting aside onto the story,Enjoy~!

Kakashi was out grocery shopping,little Naruto was tucked in a green cloth that was tied across the white haired ninja's right shoulder. Kakashi had made a list of things to buy,he always made sure to henge into a grown woman and change naruto's coloring to match his own female version.The young parent had originally henged into a grown man, but that turned out to be a bad idea.Let it be said, the female population find single young fathers to be very good husband material. _And I thought Rin was a bad fangirl_. So Kakashi decided female henge it would be.The first time he had walked around with lil Naru in his arms, Kakashi could say he understood the true extent of human hate.The sneering and silent cursing directed towards the little bundle in his arms was even worse than what Kakashi had to face when he used to walk with his father.His father was shunned by the ninja community,but poor Naruto had to face the hate of both ninjas and civilians.

The last year of his father's life was filled with cussing and looks that were a mixture of disappointment and disgust. Little Kakashi would glare at any ninja that even thought of looking at his father in a wrong way.Kakashi wasn't a boy of many words, so for what he couldn't say,he would show through his actions.Do all the chores,cook his father's meals,make sure the bath was warm when his father got back,maybe even ask his father to train him,even if he had learned everything his father could teach,he would ask just to distract his dad and see him smile again when he would praise his young scarecrow. But apparently Kakashi's efforts weren't enough. His father's suicide just cements that fact. Clutching little Naruto tighter against his chest,Kakashi vowed to himself that he would see through being Naruto's guardian until the end. _Glare all you want assholes,you're going to have to go through me before i'll let you touch even a hair on the kid's head_. He still remembers the first time he went into a store with little Naru in his arms,without the henge,the shopkeeper had yelled and refused to sell his merchandise until the 'demon' had left his store.Kakashi hadn't bothered arguing with the civilian,sure it had upset him but he wouldn't fight a battle he knew he wouldn't win. He glared at the civilian on the way out and made silent plans to maybe burn the store or leave some of Naru's diapers behind. _Diapers are a better idea,hehehehe_.Little Naru whimpered at his guardian's evil chuckles.

  
By law no senior ninja was allowed to disclose Naruto's heritage.It would be a danger to him and the village that was still recovering from the kyuubi attack.Many foreign ninja would try to kill Naruto in the name of revenge and in the name of looking up information about Namikaze's heir, spies would manage to leak through the cracks of the system that was still recovering.So Kakashi did the smart thing and henged into a mother with her baby.He managed to get a few awes and cooing from the other women and a few discounts from stores where Naruto kept smiling at the cashier. Naruto's smile made Kakashi happy and bitter at the same time.Happy because Naruto was just an adorable ball of sunshine like that,bitter because Naruto needs to be henged to get a reaction like that from anyone else.

  
Living with the baby for two months and a half now Kakashi had learned a few interesting facts about Naruto.For one,he was loud.Whether it's crying or just baby talk,little Naruto would make sure he was the center of attention. _Atleast I don't have to worry about sleeping out on him_.Kakashi thought in mild humour.Number two,Naruto hated being alone.If there wasn't anyone nearby,Naruto would cry until he was picked up or cuddled with.This had become such an issue that Naruto refused to sleep alone in his crib,he's either in Kakashi's bed splayed over the scarecrow's chest or sleeping against his shoulder,during missions sleeping with Pakkun and the other ninken is also acceptable but if Kakashi was nearby that became an issue,and that leads to Naru fact number three,as long as Kakashi is within hearing or seeing distance,Naruto will not accept being handled by anyone else.Kakashi would find this cute if it wasn't a hassle everytime he had to leave for a mission and deal with a fussy baby.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of these habits, but he supposed they stemmed from the baby's abnormal sensitivity to negative emotions. Whenever a villager glared in their direction, Naruto whimpers. _Must be a feature that comes with being a jinchuriki_.That would explain why Naruto would smile at pretty much anyone who was smiling at him. _Or maybe he's just a happy baby like that_.Pakkun had once commented how the baby always smiled at Bull.Even though Bull was mute and his expression didn't change much, Naruto seemed to know Bull was the nicest amongst all the ninken and would stick to the big black dog the most.Kakashi would praise Naruto saying he was a smart baby and would have sharp instincts just like his white haired guardian.Pakkun had simply rolled his eyes saying that he didn't know about the pup's ninja senses but he was sure his would rot if his boss didn't stop gushing like a proud mother.Less said,Pakkun figured calling Kakashi a mother wasn't worth a one week dog treats probation.

  
The trip to the store had ended rather quickly and Kakashi considered it a success when Naruto wasn't being demanding about being played with.Kakashi opened his apartment door and set the shopping bags on the dining table.  
  
"I'm home"He said to no one in particular.  
  
Naruto had his mouth in his hand and was kicking in his blanket that was still across Kakashi's chest.The white haired nin made a shadow clone to deal with putting the groceries away.Looking down at Naruto who started making spit bubbles,Kakashi decided they should take a walk in the park today.And so with a baby bag in tow,the two jumped from roof to roof until they reached the little leaf's playtown. Kakashi sat on a bench with Naruto seated on his lap,since Naruto is still too young to sit on his own, Kakashi used his arm as a backrest for the little baby.Naruto had proceded to wipe his snot against Kakashi's chest.This might have disgusted Kakashi in the past but after having changed 12 diapers a day,he just finds it annoying now.  
  
"You're a dirty little fella aren't ya?"He asked the baby.  
  
Naruto looked up at his guardian and gave a wide smile."bababaaaaaaa~!"Kakashi simply shook his head and wiped his chest and the rest of Naruto's face.Naruto squeeled in delight at being payed attention to,he'd make sure to play with Kakashi's finger,either using his own tiny hands to clap against the big ones or just try to drag the fingers into his mouth.

  
Kakashi just tried to enjoy the moment.Watching hands so much tinier than his own grip a single finger.He couldn't help but think how precious this baby is.He still remembers the first few days of caring for Naruto.Taking on A-rank missions were easier if he were being honest,caring for naruto was like looking for directions in a maze.Thinking back saying Kakashi was prepared was an understatment,the white haired nin had loaded his apartment with all the necessary baby goods and had memorized a good deal of parenting books.He was more than prepared, he was absolutely sure he would be able to handle any possible predicament. But Kakashi had learned the hard way that reading about parenting and actually parenting are two very different things. Tired,hungry and sleep deprived Kakashi learned that parenting guides aren't very useful when a baby refuses to be put down and is constantly dirtying his diaper due to a case of diarrhea because of introducing a new type of formula.So many little inconveniences that just piled up,all the while Kakashi had slowly learned about Naruto, like how warm he liked his bottle,what position he prefers to be put down,how he likes Kakashi to hum along with melodies when being put to sleep,how many blankets Naruto likes to sleep tucked in with,how the little blond mumbles in his sleep.Everyday seemed like a new discovery about his little bundle,and Kakashi wouldn't trade trade his time with Naruto for the world.  
  
But Kakashi hadn't always felt this protective over his charge.The first two weeks were the worst.

  
**-Flashback-**

  
Kakashi had just finished feeding little Naruto.He made sure he was cradling the child in his arms in the right manner,making sure Naruto's arm against his chest wasn't twisted at an akward angle.Naruto had taken the last gulp and Kakashi put the bottle away.  
  
"There now your all fed and now I just got to wait for your first dirty diaper"Kakashi held the baby by the armpits and arched the baby slightly over his head.  
  
"In just a few months you're ganna be talking back to me aren't ya lil fella?"The baby just continued to open and close his mouth while trying to grab onto something.  
Kakashi had simply watched as the baby was kicking the air,the little joy was beaming smiling down at his young guardian,just when Kakashi started to think being a parent wasn't all that hard, Naruto threw up all over his face.The white haired nin needed a few seconds to process what had just happened.He had to fight the urge to just drop the baby and get himself clean ASAP.In the end he was quite proud of himself for slowly burping the baby and tucking him to bed before cleaning up.He had just come out of the shower and sat on his couch,the scarecrow wanted to get some work done,so he gathered his utensils.Just as his pen touched the paper he heard wailing. _Already?_

  
When he walked into his room,Kakashi was greeted to the foulest smell known to man.The fact that his family had a history of hightened senses like smell didn't help much.Kakashi had to step out of the room and open the window,take a few clean gulps of air before walking back in.He carefully picked up the baby and lay him on the changing table.What he saw was sure to traumatize him for the rest of his life.It took half an hour,but he got the dirty diaper off and the baby bum was cleaned.The diabolic dirty diaper was put in a plastic bag to block out the horride smell before it was thrown out the window,landing perfectly into the outside dumpster.Kakashi had taken out a fresh diaper,and just as he was about to secure it on, Naruto emptied his bladder on his new guardian.Kakashi stood frozen until Naruto had finished and this time it took the poor kid a good 3 minutes to function again.This time he left Naruto on the table and rushed to the bathroom and washed away all the piss that had soaked his hair. He made sure to shampoo 3 times.

  
**-end of flashback-**

  
Kakashi chuckled at the memory.It took time to get used to all the mess but Kakashi managed to keep his sanity by repeating a mantra. _It's only organic,it's only organic_. He still wasn't sure how that helped but it kept him distracted enough to finish changing Naru's diaper. Naruto was starting to nod off,apparently tired from all that playing.The little blond started yawning _.I guess it's time to head back_.Kakashi put items back into Naruto's baby bag,he felt a familiar brush of chakra against his own.It was approaching fast in his direction in a non-hostile manner.The chakra stopped just in front of him.

  
"Kakashi"The girl greeted.  
  
"Kurenai"Kakashi replied in kind.  
  
"So this is the little babe you're looking after?"  
  
Kakashi simply hummed in agreement.  
  
"Mind if I hold him?"  
  
Kakashi looked at her then at his baby,then back at Kurenai.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea"He said dryly.  
  
The girl huffed.  
  
"I'll let you know children are more comfortable around women,it's a proven fact!"The raven beamed.  
  
"I don't think that applies to babies"Kakashi responded just as dry.  
  
"Oh you!"She pouted and held out her hands towards the little blond.  
  
"C'mon little guy,come to big sister kurenai"The girl cooed.  
  
Naruto simply stared at the girl's outstretched hands and then at her face,with an adorable frown ,he turned his face into his white haired guardian's chest,hiding his face in rejection to the offered hands.  
  
"And that's that"Kakashi said feeling rather smug. He didn't like it when other people manhandled his baby.  
  
Kurenai huffed and walked away from the duo.Kakashi watched as she speeded towards the dango shop. _Probably going to whine to Anko about being rejected by a baby intsead of a guy this time_. Kakashi simply shook his head. _Women._

 

* * *

  
**"ANKOOO"**  
  
Said snake mistress was stuffing herself with her favorite sweets.  
  
" 'rena, what's up?"Anko asked licking her fingers.  
  
Kurenai sat down next to her best friend and let out an exagerated sob.  
  
"You won't believe what happened to me today!"  
  
"Okay,okay.Skip the sob story and tell me who I have to beat up."Anko said while finishing up her last stick of sticky goodness.  
  
"Just listen,Kakashi and his b-"  
  
"SAY WHAT!"Anko stood from her chair in a dramatic manner.  
  
"Anko,listen I was just t-"But the poor girl was cut off again.  
  
"That white haired, mutt-licking, sad excuse of a jonin, crow scaring piece of-Just wait till I get my hands on him!"With that she shushined out of the shop at lightning speed,it didn't take a genius to figure out where she was heading.Her poor raven haired friend just sat in her seat debating whether she should give chase after her friend to stop her from wrecking havock or first get reinforcement before giving chase. _Shit i'll just get Asuma first,better two people handle Anko than one,and Kakashi is a Jonin isn't he?He can survive until help arrives_.Nodding to herself in agreement she made her way towards finding her other friend.

  
Meanwhile,Kakashi gave a slight sneeze,he rubbed his nose. _Must be the dust_.He finished dusting the kitchen and wanted to shower before preparing dinner.He looked towards little Naruto who was napping on his baby mat on the livingroom floor. _I'll just take a quick shower,he won't even notice I'm gone_.So Kakashi had gone into the bathroom and got to business.But Naruto had woken up,as soon as the baby noticed he was alone he started whimpering,but the noise of the shower had drowned the noise from Kakashi's ears.Just as Naruto was about to full out cry,there was a loud noise of someone breaking the window.  
  
"KAKASHI YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU-"Anko stopped mid sentence as she looked at the little bundle on the floor.Those big blue eyes gazing into her very soul,it's as if time itself had stopped and everything had concentrated into this one moment.The lil babe gave a small smile and help out his hands. "~GA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mantra thing is actually something i used to do when I had to change my brother's diaper.I'm the oldest sister in an asian family,so I play the role of unofficial second mother when my mom isn't feeling well.And looking after 4 brats ain't easy I tell ya.And yes the first diaper did traumatize me,i was 10, so yes,kakashi can be traumatized too if i was.
> 
> Also back to the story~Anko and Naruto's first meeting, It's just like Naruto to instantly make anyone fall in love with him,I mean have you seen canon Naruto as a child??ABSOLUTELY F'CKING 'DORABLE~on a side note~can't wait to write the crazy shit aunt anko and lil naru are going to pull together.


End file.
